The present application relates generally to the field of capacitive sensing and proximity detection systems.
In-vehicle detection systems use various technologies to detect a presence of an occupant in a vehicle and movement of the occupant in the vehicle. Currently camera based detection methodology is utilized to identify an occupant who is interacting with a device in a vehicle.
However, there remains a need for an in-vehicle detection system with increased capabilities to detect the movement of the occupant and change a state of a component of a control module of a vehicle based on the detected movement of the occupant. It is of particular importance to determine the type of occupant (e.g. a driver or a passenger) that is interacting with the component of the control module of the vehicle. In addition, there is a need to redirect the occupant to a safer method (e.g., voice operation) of interacting with the component of the control module of the vehicle when the vehicle is in a manual driving mode.